Quartz ex machina
by AdrikSewell
Summary: Una nueva misteriosa gema aparece de las entrañas de la tierra
1. Chapter 1

Quartz ex Machina

–Comenzando secuencia de auto reparación…

–Cargando protocolos de escaneo local en busca de componentes…

–Escaneo completado...

–Leyendo copia de respaldo…

–Copia corrupta…

–Buscando archivos originales de configuración del medio…

–Memoria dañada...

En medio de la nada, en un lado de un galpón oscuro se escuchaba una voz que al parecer era de un joven, y un gran ruido surgió cuando el galpón se vino abajo con un estruendoso ruido que parecía como si elementos oxidados por el tiempo se hubieran roto al fin; de entre el polvo y el acero oxidado comenzaron a escucharse sonidos de metal siendo golpeados uno contra otros, entre gritos desgarradores que poco a poco comenzaban a llenar la caverna resonante de todo eco que se seguía produciendo a cada segundo.

–Secuencia finalizada…

–Misión primaria asignada…

–Misión secundaria asignada…

–Búsqueda Finalizada, sin cambios en el sistema…

En medio de la oscuridad comenzó a escucharse una voz que parecía resonar a través de toda la caverna en que se hallaba.

–Hijo mío, el último de los tuyos, no pude estar ahí para cuando me necesitaste, pero si pude dejarte esto para que sepas quien es tu madre, no sé si algún día puedas escuchar esto, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero –Dijo la voz apagándose poco a poco –Tu nombre es Black Quartz –

Aquel joven tocó su frente y allí había una gema circular mientras que en la palma de sus manos también habían una en cada una un poco más alargadas y puntiagudas mirando hacia todos lados sin poder ver nada debido a la oscuridad del lugar, comenzó a caminar hasta que en determinado momento se topó con los muros; recorrió el perímetro del lugar hasta que encontró una puerta metálica muy grande, la cual se abrió ante su presencia.

–Identidad confirmada, Acceso concedido

Aquel joven sin saber mucho más de su destino ni de lo que le esperaba, siguió caminando `por un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente pudo ver la luz al final del túnel que lo conducía hacia el exterior; un hermoso mar azul que se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanza, el ruido de las gaviotas escuchándose cerca de donde estaba.

Su pelo completamente blanco y su piel de igual color contrastaban con el negro de sus gemas, completamente desnudo frente al mar se maravillaba con lo que veía mientras que su pelo tomaba el color negro y su piel un color gris similar al de la arena que estaba pisando en

En ese instante y muy sorpresivamente un león de color rosa se vio corriendo hacia él.

–Buscando coincidencias… Especie león –dijo Quartz

– ¿León de nuevo hiciste lo mismo? Se suponía que iríamos al templo –dijo Steven sobándose la cabeza – ¿No me haces mucho caso verdad? –

–Buscando coincidencias… Especie humano… Adaptando lenguaje –Susurró Quartz

–Wow! –Exclamó Steven – ¿Tu qué haces aquí? Y más encima desnudo –

Pero Quartz no respondía, sólo se limitaba a mirar al león quien no le despegaba la vista, como si desconfiara de él.

–Parece que no hablas –Rió Steven bajándose de león –Tranquilo, León no te hará daño, es un buen chico –

– ¿Buen chico? –Preguntó Quartz articulando por primera vez en forma de pregunta a Steven.

Steven se sacó la mochila y abriéndola, sacó un par de pantalones cortos, para luego entregarlos a Quartz quien miraba extrañado lo que estaba haciendo aquel joven, que a sus ojos parecía demasiado joven.

–Póntelos –Dijo –No es bueno que andes por ahí sin ropa, a no ser que seas yo jajaja –

Quartz tomó aquella pieza de ropa y se la colocó al instante cayendo por accidente mientras trataba de meter las piernas en el pantalón.

–Jajajajajaja –Reía Steven –No pudiste colocarte los pantalones –

En aquel momento un grand estallido se escuchó a lo lejos, cerca del templo de las gemas, León tomó a Steven y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad ante la mirada estupefacta de Quartz, quien con los pantalones de Steven puestos miraba hacia el horizonte; explosiones gigantescas se veían subir y subir, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse del mismo negro de las piedras que llevaba en sus manos y la que el pelo le había cubierto en la frente.

–Misión primaria activada… Proteger el templo de las gemas de cristal –Dijo mientras que se impulsaba a toda velocidad por la arena dando saltos gigantes en la misma dirección que Steven un par de minutos antes se había ido.

En las afueras del templo se desataba una pelea gigantesca, donde Garnet, Amatista y perla intentaban hacer frente a un monstruo con tres tentáculos un ojo gigante que lanzaba un rayo de color blanco mientras flotaba sobre el océano; Steven a duras penas alcanzaba a proteger a las gemas con su escudo, que lo estaba dejando agotado Garnet intentaba acercarse pero era detenida por los tentáculos que la lanzaban lejos del ojo principal mientras que el rayo seguía sin bajar el nivel del poder que lanzaba.

Steven ya muy cansado puso su rodilla en la arena mostrando que poco a poco su escudo iría mermando si seguía a merced del rayo.

– ¡Steven sal de aquí! –Gritó Perla.

–Si me salgo ustedes serán destruidas –Decía intentando mantener el escudo en su lugar.

Amatista intentaba con sus látigos detener los tentáculos para que perla o Garnet pudiesen atacar, pero era inútil, pues éstos la mandaban a volar cerca del mar, lejos de los demás; en ese momento el escudo de Steven estaba a punto de desaparecer, mientras que en su cara de exhausto se notaba que no podría continuar.

– ¡Steven! –Gritó Garnet mientras corría hacia donde Steven.

Perla lo hacía a un lado colocándose frente a él, mientras que el rayo hacía una pausa de un segundo para volver mucho más fuerte, en aquel momento ante todos Quartz aparecía delante de ellos con la mano derecha extendida, ante un pequeño grito del monstruo que incrementaba el rayo, sin darle a Perla quien en el suelo abrazaba a Steven intentando protegerlo.

–Gemas, Salgan de aquí –Dijo Quartz sin bajar su mano ni apartar la mirada.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo el rayo cesó ante la mirada asombrada de Garnet y Amatista quienes llegaron donde estaban para ver si Steven y perla estaban bien.

–Gemas, Salgan de aquí –Dijo nuevamente.

Su pierna izquierda se puso más atrás y la mano izquierda la alzó hacia el monstruo, quien se preparaba para lanzar otro de los rayos gritando mucho más fuerte como si de un chillido se tratase, de las manos de Quartz salió un rayo similar al del monstruo.

–Comando de combate activado… Iniciando contador –Dijo con su voz mecánica.

El rayo impactó contra el monstruo destrozándole el ojo que no pudo hacer nada para cubrirse con los tentáculos mientras se desintegraba poco a poco ante la mirada de las gemas, quienes asombradas ponían de pie a Steven.

–Modo de combate desactivado –Dijo Quartz.

– ¡Tu! –Gritó Steven –Eres el chico de la playa ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Las gemas inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia, preparándose para atacar en cuanto fuese necesario, pero Steven las detuvo, haciendo que bajaran las armas, inclusive león apareció en ese momento.

–No creo que éste chico sea malo –Dijo dando un paso al frente –Nos ayudó ahora ¿no? –

–Debería identificarse al menos –Dijo perla –No sabemos quién o qué es él –

–Yo creo que deberíamos golpearlo hasta que nos diga como desintegró a ese monstruo –Dijo Amatista estirando su látigo.

El joven hizo una reverencia ante ellas y Steven mostrando las gemas en sus manos.

–Mi nombre es Black Quartz, Mi gema es el ónix, desperté aquí hace unas horas atrás, mis sensores dicen que ustedes son las tropas de Rose Quartz –Dijo mostrando también la gema de su frente.


	2. Chapter 2

Quartz ex Machina: Una gema artificial

Garnet estaba muy sorprendida por ésta nueva gema, pero al igual que Perla y Amatista, sentía un poco de desconfianza, y que algo así no se había visto nunca ni antes ni después de la guerra; Steven por su parte, se puso muy contento con la presencia de éste nuevo joven que por alguna extraña razón tenía gemas incrustadas en su cuerpo y que por demás parecía bastante poderoso.

– ¡Steven, aparta! –Gritó Garnet mientras corría a lanzar un puñetazo al joven, quien no se movió de su lugar.

Con la mano derecha descubierta recibió el golpe de Garnet sin inmutarse ni hacer el menor esfuerzo, levantando su mano izquierda y con un simple golpe mandó a volar a Garnet ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

–Chicos dejen de pelear no es necesario –Dijo Steven abriendo los brazos entre Quartz y las chicas que ayudaban a Garnet a ponerse de pie.

–He venido en busca de la única persona que puede ayudarme –Dijo Quartz acercándose más –Rose Quartz –

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la revelación de él nuevo joven, quien como si conociera a Rose hablaba naturalmente de que ella podría ayudarlo; Juntos y con mucha cautela caminaron directo al templo, mientras que Garnet, amatista y perla iban tras de Steven quien caminaba al lado de Black, mirando directamente a sus gemas negras que ante el sol parecían brillar.

Ya en el templo Steven invitó al joven a sentarse mientras que las gemas observaban atentamente los movimientos que él podría hacer.

– ¿Con qué exactamente podría ayudarte Rose? –Preguntó Perla –Si ella tuviera algún secreto yo lo sabría, ¿no es así? –

–Rose es la única que puede ayudarme a encontrar a Zafiro purpura –Dijo sin dejar de mirar a las gemas quienes estupefactas daban un paso atrás como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

– ¿Quién es ese Zafiro purpura chicas? –Preguntó Steven de forma inocente.

Garnet se dividió en Rubí y Zafiro, ésta última calmando a Rubí quien se ponía las manos en la cabeza como si le doliera ese nombre.

–Zafiro purpura fue una gema que se corrompió por quienes la consideraron un dios entre los humanos –Dijo suavemente perla –nosotros no hablamos de ella, puesto que es un sinónimo de muerte y destrucción donde quiera que vaya –

– ¡Nunca más deben nombrar esa gema! –Gritó Rubí –Es malvada, ella es demasiado malvada, está maldita –

–Hace ya unos miles de años, llegó a la tierra, huyendo del planeta madre, y pidiendo refugiarse en la tierra, nosotros la ayudamos y la enviamos cerca de la india, más allá del mar donde no la habrían de encontrar –Contaba perla caminando hacia el retrato de Rose colgado sobre la puerta –con el paso del tiempo Zafiro purpura se convirtió en una especie de deidad y fue venerada por todos; en una de las batallas que tuvimos ella quedó en hibernación y desde entonces no ha recuperado su forma física –

–Zafiro es el primer paso –Dijo Quartz poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa, donde mirando hacia el horizonte vio como poco a poco comenzaba a caer el sol –Me quedaré sin energía pronto, debo entrar en Meditación hasta que salga el sol nuevamente –

Se sentó en el piso y poniéndose en posición de meditación cruzó los brazos y el brillo en sus gemas se apagó al igual que el sol mientras caía sobre el mar; las demás gemas seguían atentas a la situación mientras que Zafiro trataba de calmar a Rubí quien poco a poco se serenaba, que al poco tiempo estuvo lista para fusionarse nuevamente.

–Nunca había escuchado de un cuarzo negro entre las gemas, ni aquí ni en planeta madre –Dijo Perla, haciendo memoria –Quizá haya nacido posterior a la guerra, aun así me es muy extraño, demasiado extraño –

Pasó el tiempo y ya Garnet se había fusionado nuevamente, todas examinaban nuevamente a Black que se había mantenido inmóvil desde que se había puesto en forma de meditación; Su comportamiento era extraño, y si bien ellas querían sacarlo del templo.

De pronto un estruendo se escuchó cerca del templo, una explosión tras otra sucedieron, las gemas y Steven corrieron a ver que sucedía, la luna estaba alta por lo que se podía ver perfectamente que una gema corrupta con forma de polilla gigante y de color verdoso con manchas por todas partes lanzaba pequeñas esporas que explotaban al contacto con cualquier objeto.

–Necesitamos a Ópalo –Dijo Steven –las flechas de Ópalo pueden ser de utilidad –

Rápidamente se unieron bailando y en una explosión de luz Ópalo sacó su arco lanzando flechas a todas las esporas que explotando a toda potencia cubrían el cielo de una nube gris, que poco a poco se disipaba con los aleteos de la polilla.

–Fase dos…

–Registrando niveles de reserva…

–Nivel de peligro: 3

–Buscando…

–Comenzando fase de ataque…

La voz de Quartz se escuchó de fondo, quien con un leve impulso, llegó hacia donde estaban los demás, todos sorprendidos por la agilidad del chico aprovecharon que la cortina de humo se había disipado, mientras que Steven mantenía un escudo lo suficientemente grande como para proteger a todos de las esporas bombas del monstruo que estaba cerca aleteando muy fuertemente.

–Con tantas bombas no puedo acercarme –Dijo Garnet –Sino podría acabarlo de un golpe –

–Steven –Dijo Quartz –Una burbuja ahora –

Steven le hizo caso y con cara de asombro, vio que él abandonaba el escudo antes que la burbuja apareciera, saltando por la gran piedra hacia arriba del acantilado de tal forma que quedando por sobre la polilla pudo extender sus brazos en que las piedras cambiaron de color a un rojo con toques de anaranjado, como lava hirviendo que poco a poco comenzó a soltar un calor impresionante para aquella hora y lugar.

–Fase de exterminio…

–Vaporización de amenaza comenzada…

El calor era abrasador y Steven son las manos en la mejilla y su cara de asombro no podía más con lo que estaba viendo, las gemas por su parte nunca habían sabido de una gema que pudiera hacer tantas cosas, primero absorber y devolver un rayo de luz pura de una gema y ahora controlar el calor alrededor de un lugar; Ópalo continuaba lanzando flechas atónita por lo que estaba pasando.

La polilla gigante comenzó a intentar alejarse del templo en ese momento dejó de lanzar bombas y ahí fue cuando Garnet salió de la burbuja que Steven había puesto momentos atrás, saltando y dándole un golpe al monstruo justo en su núcleo, que a todas luces se veía que era una gema corrupta, ésta cayó al suelo mientras que la forma física de la polilla desaparecía.

En un instante, Quartz apareció un tomó la gema antes que Garnet pudiera colocarla en una burbuja y mandarla al corazón del templo, la tomó y haciendo presión con su mano, la convirtió en polvo de una forma tan fácil que todo se espantaron.

– ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer!? –Gritó Amatista, que por la sorpresa se había separado de Perla

–Las gemas corruptas deben ser exterminadas, es parte del protocolo de limpieza –Dijo Quartz sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Steven estaba sorprendido por el cambio del joven quien una vez más tenía una serenidad para hablar sobre las gemas y tratarlas como si no fuesen nada.

– ¿Acaso piensas que las gemas no están vivas? –Preguntó el pequeño Steven –Son seres vivos como tú y yo –

–Yo no soy un ser vivo ni una gema –Dijo Quartz –Soy una gema creada a partir de lo más profundo de la tierra, el primer intento del Jardín de niños, pero muchísimo antes que llegaran ustedes y se pensara que habría guerra –

–Eso es imposible –Dijo Perla –Nadie había llegado a la tierra antes que nosotros –

–Lo que existe en mi base de datos, es que en las profundidades del planeta, fui creado, donde nada podía dañar el ecosistema superior –Dijo colocando su mano sobre una piedra grande –Mi fuera no proviene de mí, sino de cómo fui creado, bajo cientos y cientos de piedras, las cuales tuve que romper para escapar –

–Aun así eso no responde lo que dije –Siguió Steven – ¿Por qué hablas de las gemas cono si no estuvieran vivas? –

– ¿Sabes que represento como gema? –Preguntó Quartz –Soy la nada misma, un vacío sin luz que puede absorber todo, necesito de la luz del sol para mantenerme vivo, la oscuridad total me podría terminar matando, como hace unas horas bajo en el bunker –

La roca que él tocaba se hizo polvo en un segundo, ante la mirada atónita del resto de las gemas por su historia.

– ¿Qué clase de bunker? –Preguntó amatista – ¿Hay muchos desechos para coleccionar? –

– ¡Amatista! – Exclamó perla –Si es verdad lo que dices, Quartz Queremos visitar ese Bunker, y saber quién es responsable de ti –

– ¿Quién eres en realidad? –Preguntó Steven –Hace un rato dijiste que no eras una gema ni un ser vivo –

–Mi nombre es Black Quartz, soy una gema creada en las profundidades de la tierra pero no me considero un ser vivo, pues en el vacío no hay vida – Dijo serenamente tomando rumbo hacia el lugar donde había sido encontrado.

El bunker, si bien se hallaba lejos, ahora era la forma de ganar a confianza de las gemas y el pequeño Steven, quien con cara de compasión por Quartz decidió seguirlo, pero al poco andar, éste se desmayó ante la mirada de las gemas, quienes corrieron a sujetarlo.

–Niveles de energía críticos…

–Comenzando modo de hibernación…

El cuerpo de Quartz comenzó a desaparecer, recogiéndose poco a poco hasta que solo quedó una roca negra, la que se hallaba en su frente, en la arena cerca de las otras dos que se hallaban en sus brazos; Steven las tomó y las llevó a la casa del templo seguido por Garnet, Perla y Amatista quien iba mirando detenidamente a los demás.

–Debemos averiguar de qué se trata todo esto –Dijo perla.

–Me parece muy sospechoso que ésta gema aparezca de la nada –Replicó Garnet.


	3. Chapter 3

Quartz ex Machina: El centro de la oscuridad.

Los días habían pasado y Quartz no se había manifestado desde su gema, Perla estaba muy nerviosa, llevaba todos los días desde el último ataque pensando en las palabras de aquel joven y su significado, una gema vacía y artificial.

– ¿De verdad una gema puede estar tan vacía como dijo? –Se preguntaba paseándose por la casa.

Steven por su parte mantenía todo lo posible la gema de Quartz cerca de la luz del sol, de tal forma que siempre le diera para poder recobrar energía con el sol; de pronto un temblor comenzó a sentirse en el templo.

–Steven, lleva la gema fuera –Dijo Garnet tomando a Steven y llevándolo cerca de la arena donde el sol pegaba mucho más fuerte.

Los temblores fueron cada vez más fuertes, hasta que la gema comenzó a brillar de forma inusitada mientras que alrededor de ésta una figura sólida comenzaba a formarse, mientras que el calor alrededor del lugar era impresionante; Primero el torso y luego las extremidades fueron extendiéndose hasta que formaron el cuerpo completo de Quartz, quien cayó de forma precipitada en la arena.

–Regeneración completada –Dijo con voz mecánica –Reservas de energía al 70% –

– ¡Quartz! –Gritó Steven corriendo donde estaba el joven – ¡Porque tardaste tanto! Ouch… quema quema quema –

Quartz sonrió a Steven como no lo había hecho en los días que llevaba con ellos, y de una forma tan natural que casi contrastaba con lo vacío que decía sentirse.

–Se suponía que nos llevarías al supuesto bunker –Dijo Perla –Si quieres que creamos tu historia, señor Black Quartz –

Él sin mucho más que decir o refutar lo que perla decía, así fue que en un silencio sepulcral caminó por el borde de la playa, durante bastante tiempo, seguido en todo momento por las gemas y Steven, quien miraba al chico como si lo conociera de algo más allá de la pelea en la playa donde todo comenzó.

Al cabo de algún tiempo, llegaron a la cueva donde Steven lo había encontrado, lejos de toso y todos se hallaba la entrada a la cueva.

–Este es el lugar, entremos –Dijo Quartz entrando sin miedo en la oscuridad de la cueva

– ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo seguimos? –Dijo amatista

–Oh Vamos, es una oportunidad para saber más de Quartz y su relación con mi madre –Dijo Steven mirando hacia el interior de la cueva

–Muy bien –Dijo Garnet –Pero estaremos alerta, ante cualquier cosa extraña saldremos de ahí –

– ¿Has oído Steven? –Preguntó Perla –La mayor prioridad no es ayudarlo a él, sino protegerte a ti –

Todos entraron a la cueva, bajando los túneles la oscuridad dominada, la tenue luz que brillaba de la gema en la frente de Perla a penas y alcanzaba a iluminar las escaleras talladas en piedra, hasta que al cabo de un tiempo llegaron a una puerta metálica gigante.

–Conceder Acceso –Dijo Quartz colocando la mano derecha sobre la puerta –Código 3991 autorización Black Quartz –

–Acceso Autorizado –Sonó a través de los altavoces.

Ante ellos se abrieron rechinando las puertas mostrando una profunda oscuridad que poco a poco se fue iluminando por el brillo de las gemas; si bien todos estaban un tanto nerviosos por haber llegado tan profundo en la tierra no pensaban que algún peligro podría asechar allí.

–Sujetos identificados –Dijo una voz –Gemas de cristal, Líder de la rebelión Rose Cuarzo, Primera al mando Perla, Traidoras Zafiro y Rubí, Cuarzo en formación, Amatista –

– ¿Cómo esta máquina sabe nuestros nombres? –Preguntó Perla con su rostro lleno de miedo mientras las luces se encendían, dejando al descubierto un cristal gigante y transparente que estaba roto justo a la mitad mientras que muchos pedazos estaba tirados por los lados.

–Reporte de situación –Dijo Quartz Acercándose

–Sujeto Numero dos liberado, Nombre código Corín –Dijo la voz a resonando a través de la caverna.

El asombro de Quartz era impresionante tanto que se quedó estupefacto mirando el cristal roto alrededor, Garnet por su parte intentó moverse por el lugar examinando lo que allí había, poco a poco se dio cuenta que era tecnología de gemas, previa a la guerra.

– ¿Cómo es que ésta computadora sabe nuestros nombres? –Preguntó Perla nuevamente.

– Éste laboratorio es propiedad de Zafiro Estrella y Zafiro Púrpura – Dijo la computadora a través de los altavoces –He estado vigilando el mundo desde que se inició la rebelión –

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que decía, si bien todas las geas de cristal habían estado desde siempre en el planeta, protegiendo y buscando vestigios de la guerra, pero nunca se habían percatado de un laboratorio tan grande cerca de ellas.

–Computadora –Dijo Perla – ¿Qué o Quién es Black? –

–Accediendo a los archivos de desarrollo –Habló con su voz –Se requiere autorización del comando central, Favor confirmar autorización –

Nadie dijo nada, y de pronto una alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el laboratorio, el cual comenzó a temblar poco a poco.

–Acceso de usuario no autorizado, iniciando protocolos de borrado de datos y destrucción de pruebas –Dijo la voz.

De pronto, sin ningún conteo pequeñas explosiones comenzaron a verse a lo lejos, mientras que Garnet tomaba a Steven y corrían hacia el exterior seguidos inmediatamente por los demás hacia el exterior, mientras que al interior todo el estruendo se veía débilmente iluminado por destellos de luz que iban generando las explosiones.

Una vez afuera, ya libre del peligro, Black miró hacia el interior de la cueva, pero una corriente de aire muy fuerte producto de los derrumbes, observando a las gemas tomó dirección contraria.

– ¡Black! –Gritó Steven –No te vayas, te puedes quedar con nosotros en la casa –

–No puedo, Al estar en el laboratorio otra vez, mucha información vino a mi cabeza, y debo pensar en ello de nuevo –Dijo sin darse la vuelta pero mirando de reojo –Se supone que yo soy un paria, los diamantes me buscarán y me van a romper, a menos que encuentre por mí mismo a las demás gemas –

Sin dar otra respuesta Black se marchó de aquel lugar, donde las gemas y Steven quedaron mirando sin forma de convencerlo de quedarse.

Caminó por varias horas, hasta que llegó a un punto donde se detuvo, ya que se sentía observado, todo a su alrededor parecía tener vida y mirarlo, los árboles, las piedras, las hojas, todo se sentía tan vivo que él podía sentir.

De pronto, ante él aparecieron gemas corruptas, que si bien lo miraban extraño, sentían una atracción hacia él, quien no se inmutó por ello y más aún les sonrió, como si de viejos amigos se tratasen, incluso los acarició, dejando que todos se quedasen a su lado.

–Vengan amigas, al fin y al cabo, todos somos iguales, independiente de si estamos o no corruptos –Dijo sentándose en el suelo mientras que las gemas se acostaban cerca de él.

Steven, quien lo había seguido desde que se fue, lo miraba desde lejos, sorprendido por la forma en que reaccionaban las otras gemas corruptas.

–Steven, no tengas miedo –Dijo Black –Ven, ellas no te harán daño–

Él se acercó lentamente caminando hasta llegar a un lado de Black; quien con un pesar parecía que quería abrazar a las gemas.

–Estas gemas, al igual que yo están corruptas –Dijo con voz baja –O más bien, no soy una gema pura, soy tan antigua como los diamantes, pero no nací de un planeta como todas las demás, sino que las gemas negras como yo nacimos de un asteroide que cayó en el planeta madre–

– ¿Por eso te fuiste? –Preguntó – ¿Pensaste que te íbamos a rechazar? –

Steven puso su mano encima de la cabeza de una de las gemas corruptas, quien, mientras era acariciada, se dio vuelta mostrando que nunca había sido tan mala.

–Nadie nos ha aceptado nunca, no creo que fuese a cambiar, además debo encontrar a las otras gemas negras, y salir de aquí antes que nos puedan encontrar y romper –Dijo muy a su pesar –Antes de irme, Steven, te dejaré algo –

Le entregó una pequeña roca negra, similar a la que él tenía en su frente.

– ¿Y esto? –Preguntó Steven mirando la roca con detención

–Prométeme que esconderás esa pequeña roca –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos –Incluso de las otras gemas.

Steven miró la roca, y guardándola en una burbuja la dejó a su lado.

–Prometido –Dijo con seguridad.


End file.
